Escudo electromagnético
| polarity = | rarity = Poco común | autoDrops = auto }} Escudo electromagnético es un mod an Ack & Brunt-exclusive mod that transfers a percentage of damage and all Efecto de estados that nearby allies receive to yourself, but only when you are blocking. Estadísticas Notas *When blocking, threads of energy similar to Trinity's Enlace will extend to all allies in range, using your warframe's energy color. **The mod's effect will only link to other players, and not Compañeros, objectives, or AI-controlled allies. *Damage absorbed with the use of Electomagnetic Shielding will be converted into Salud for Piel de hierro and Halo guardián. *The mod's effective 12 meter range cannot be modified by Alcance or Alcance Prime, and will only link you to allies in your line of sight. *Many abilities may be used without interrupting the link, as long as the Block is held. *For reasons unknown, any damage or procs that allies receive will be reduced (and in the proc's case, nullified), but the damage or proc will not be transferred to the user. This also applies to any self-damage that allies may do to themselves. **If an ally is suffering a proc before a link is created, then the user will also suffer the proc once the link takes hold. *Damage redirected to you does not seem to activate abilities that reflect damage, such as Trinity's Enlace or Mesa's Quebranta escudos. Further testing is required. *Damage redirected to your Salud will trigger the Ira mod's energy conversion. Consejos *This mod is generally best suited for tanky Warframes who can take the increased punishment. Since Efecto de estados will also be transferred to the user instead of their allies, it would be wise to equip Resiliencia súbita or use a Warframe who can render themselves immune to Efecto de estados. **Trinity with a Duración de habilidades-oriented build is able to negate quite a bit of damage and remove statuses with Bendición. **Oberon is able to heal himself and remove statuses as well. **Asimilar Nyx is able to reroute damage into her Absorber. **Another safe way to tank damage for your team is to use Desafiar on Wukong with a maxed out Ira mod equipped as you will gain more energy than you lose and so you will not die. **Chroma can use electromagnetic shielding to build Armadura de vejación faster. *Holding block and swapping to Operador mode will cause your empty husk of a Warframe to continue to absorb half of the damage of all nearby allies including your own Operator essentially doubling your Operator's Salud efectiva. **Since Operators never truly disappear but simply vanish in place your shielding link will continue to point to the last spot your Operator stood before changing back into Warframe mode. *Rayo curativo can be helpful in keeping up a bit of the damage you take to your Salud, as long as your Centinela is alive. Trivia *This mod, along with the other Executioner mods, are the second set mods to feature non-generic enemies on the mod card, the first being Reminiscencia vengativa. Historial de actualizaciones *Añadido. }} en:Electromagnetic Shielding